Monopolize
by Kuroda Yue
Summary: Memiliki teman masa kecil yang selalu memakai kacamata kotak tebal dan selalu dipanggil culun oleh teman sekitarnya. Siapa sangka di balik kacamata itu, tersembunyi 'rupa' Uchiha Sasuke yang sesungguhnya. Ya, hanya Haruno Sakura yang mengetahuinya. Dan ia ingin, sampai kapanpun juga, hanya dia yang mengetahuinya. Untuk memiliki Sasuke seutuhnya./Dedicated for SSFD! M for language!


_**Monopolize  
A Naruto FanFiction**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**By : Kuroda Yue**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Standar Desclaimer Applied!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Warnings!  
AU, OOC, PWP, Typo(s), LIME, Full Sakura's POV!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Dedicated for SasuSaku Fan Day (SSFD)**_

_**ONESHOOT!**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura's POV** :

Pukul tujuh pagi, aku baru saja akan berangkat ke Konoha High School—tempatku menuntut ilmu selama hampir tiga tahun lamanya. Namun saat ini, aku sedang berada di rumah tetanggaku. Tepatnya di kamar putera bungsunya.

"Sakura…"

Wajahku memerah hanya dengan mendengar suara _baritone_-nya yang _sexy_ itu. Aku menatap lelaki tampan yang sedikit berjongkok di atas tubuhku yang berada dalam posisi duduk. Tangannya bergerak melepas kacamata kotak yang bertengger di hidungnya dan menatapku dengan intens.

"_Hold me_." Ujar pemuda tampan itu sembari tersenyum tipis.

Pemuda tampan ini adalah teman masa kecilku, Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki berusia tujuh belas tahun ini duduk di bangku kelas akhir KHS, sama sepertiku.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Sasuke-_kun_." Jawabku sambil mengelus pelan surai biru dongkernya yang berbentuk raven.

Aku? Namaku Haruno Sakura. Usiaku sama seperti usia Sasuke-_kun_. Aku juga berada dalam kelas yang sama dengannya. Jantungku mulai berdetak tak karuan saat menyadari bahwa jarak kami sangat dekat. Aku memeluk kepala ravennya dengan ia yang balas memelukku dengan manja. Sesaat aku mendengus keras.

"Kau di_bully_ lagi?" tanyaku berpura-pura kesal sembari mengeratkan pelukanku pada kepalanya.

Ia hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas yang aku anggap sebagai jawaban 'iya'. Begitulah, aku selalu memeluk Sasuke-_kun_ setelah ia di_bully_. Tentu untuk menghiburnya.

"Mereka memanggilku _cupu_. Apakah itu benar, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke-_kun_ sembari menggosok pelan wajahnya di dadaku seperti seekor kucing yang manja kepada majikannya.

Aku sendiri tidak dapat menahan semburat merah yang terlukis di wajahku. Aku mengelus kepalanya dengan pelan dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Itu… Itu tidak benar. Sasuke-_kun_ adalah Sasuke-_kun_ dan tetap akan menjadi Sasuke Uchiha. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke tetap keren 'kan?" ujarku lalu tersenyum manis kepadanya.

Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas, menatap diriku. Iris kehitamannya menatap langsung _emerald_-ku seolah mencari kebenaran di sana.

"Sakura… Sungguh?" tanyanya seolah tak yakin akan pernyataanku.

Aku meraih kacamata kotaknya, lalu memakaikan kembali ke wajahnya.

"Selalu pakai kacamatamu ya, Sasuke-_kun_."

Tapi walaupun begitu, sebenarnya aku adalah seorang gadis yang licik.

.

.

.

Dulu orangtuaku selalu terlambat menjemputku pulang dari _kindergarten_ karena mereka sibuk bekerja.

"_Jaa ne_, Sakura-_chan_!"

"_Matta ashita_!"

Ketika anak lain pulang ke rumah masing-masing, aku harus menunggu sendirian. Aku selalu saja kesepian begitu mereka telah dijemput oleh orangtua ataupun supir mereka masing-masing. Aku hanya dapat duduk manis menunggu orangtuaku di depan gerbang _kindergarten_.

"Hey…"

Aku sedikit terkejut begitu mendengar sebuah suara mungil yang memanggilku.

"Aku juga sendiri. Mau bermain bersamaku?"

Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku menatap bocah tampan yang telah mengajakku bermain bersamanya. Itulah saat aku bertemu Sasuke Uchiha untuk yang pertama kalinya. Setelah itu, kami selalu bermain setiap harinya hingga tiba saatnya untuk pulang ke rumah. Aku tidak sedih lagi lantaran kesepian. Ia selalu menemaniku.

"Hey Sasuke, kenapa kau sendirian?" tanyaku begitu kami sedang berada di taman bermain.

Ia menghentikan gerakan tangan mungilnya pada mobil-mobilan miliknya sejenak.

"Karena aku memakai kacamata. Aku tidak keren dan aku selalu di_bully_." Ujarnya sembari memegang kacamata kotaknya.

Beberapa _liquid_ bening tampak mengalir dari sepasang iris hitam kelamnya. Jujur saja, aku sedikit terkejut. Bocah seimut dirinya dikatai tidak keren oleh yang lain.

"Sakura juga berpikir seperti itu kan?" tanyanya kepadaku.

Aku sedikit terkejut. "Apa?"

Ia tampak menundukkan kepalanya. Aku tersenyum hangat lalu ku peluk dirinya sedikit gemas.

"Sasuke seperti dirinya saat ini adalah pangeranku yang paling keren."

.

.

.

Sampai sekarang pun ia masih belum berubah. Walaupun sudah hampir belasan tahun lamanya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang berbeda.

"Aku benar-benar harus—

Sasuke-_kun_ menjadi semakin tampan dan berkharisma.

—menggunakan kontak lensa, kan?" ujarnya yang sedang berbaring di atas pahaku. Ia melepas kacamatanya hingga bergantung ke bawah dengan ditahan oleh kedua telinganya.

Jika fakta bahwa ia sangat tampan diketahui oleh banyak orang… Aku tidak dapat memonopolinya untuk diriku sendiri lagi. Walaupun begitu, aku hanya ingin kami tetap seperti ini. Dengan ia yang terus bergantung kepadaku. Hanya aku, hanya aku yang berada di sisinya setiap saat. Dan hanya aku, orang terdekatnya.

"Apa kau ingin punya pacar?" tanyaku lalu membuang wajahku ke arah lain.

Tampaknya ia sedikit terkejut akan pertanyaanku.

"Aku laki-laki. Tentu saja aku ingin." Jawabnya.

Aku tak sadar begitu tangannya bergerak mendekati wajahku. Aku sedikit tersentak begitu tangan kekarnya mengusap air mataku yang entah kapan mengalir dari bola mataku.

"Aku menginginkan seorang perempuan untuk melakukan hal seperti saling menyentuh satu sama lain—

Tangan Sasuke bergerak mengusap pelan bibir bawahku. Sasuke-_kun_ sangat manis dan baik. Jika ia memiliki seorang kekasih…

—berciuman—

… apa dia hanya akan menyentuh gadis itu?

—dan 'menyatukan' diri bersama."

Ia meraih dasi seragam sekolahku dan mengusapnya pelan di atas wajah tampannya.

"Aku sudah selalu berpikir bahwa aku ingin melakukannya."

Aku tidak menginginkan hal itu. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke-_kun_ bersama gadis lain, apalagi melakukan hal seperti yang disebut olehnya tadi.

"Sakura, apa kau mau melakukannya denganku?"

Setelah berucap demikian, ia melepaskan dasi merah seragamku.

"Baiklah." Jawabku tanpa sadar.

Sasuke-_kun_ sedikit terkejut lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Benarkah?"

Aku langsung tersadar. Aku bahkan dengan mudah mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke-_kun_. Wajahku kembali memerah. Walaupun kami melakukannya, kami tetap bukan sepasang kekasih. Aku langsung mengalihkan atensiku untuk menutupi rona merah di wajahku.

"K-Kenapa kau bertanya lagi?!"

"Tapi, aku tidak percaya."

Tidak ada alasan bagi kami untuk melakukannya. Aku tidak yakin ia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Ia kembali bergerak mendekati diriku dan memelukku dari samping. Tangannya meraih wajahku dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Janji." Ucapnya singkat lalu menjilat bibir bawahku dengan gerakan sensual.

Iris kehijauanku sedikit terbelalak. Wajahku pun memerah. Namun tak berselang lama, Sasuke-_kun_ mengangkat tubuhku ke atas hingga aku berdiri di atas kasur dengan posisi membelakangi dirinya. Ia menghadapkan kepalaku sedikit ke belakang lalu mencium bibirku. Hanya mengecup sekilas, lalu ia langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku.

_Ciuman?_

Ia terus menginvasi bagian dalam mulutku. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa lidahnya mengabsen gigi-gigi putihku serta membelit lidahku. Walaupun ciumannya terkesan kasar, bagaimanapun juga ini—

"Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti berciuman, maka tidak akan ada gunanya melakukan _sex_."

"Mmmhh…"

—sangat panas.

Kaki ku bergemetaran. Tenagaku untuk berdiri seolah melemah seiring permainan lidah Sasuke-_kun_ di dalam mulutku.

BRUK!

Aku langsung terjatuh dalam dekapan Sasuke-_kun_. Walaupun pandanganku sedikit mengabur karena sempat kekurangan oksigen, aku masih dapat melihat seringai yang terukir di wajah rupawannya.

"Apakah ini baik-baik saja?"

Aku meremas luaran kemeja seragam sekolahnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku didekap dengan hangat olehnya. Perasaan ini…

"Kau tidak ingin bergerak? Atau mungkinkah—

Tapi aku merasa tidak bisa. Aku ingin menolaknya. Sasuke-_kun_ hanya ingin melakukannya. Itu saja.

—kau masih gugup?" tanyanya kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku.

Lagipula, kami bukan sepasang kekasih. Ini…

"Aahh…"

Seolah berhasil mendapatkan kesadaranku kembali, aku langsung mendorong kepalanya menjauhi diriku dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kita akan terlambat ke sekolah!"

"S-Sakura?" ujar Sasuke-_kun_ sedikit terkejut akan aksi kasarku kepadanya.

Aku langsung keluar dari kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa sembari menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi putihku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ia menciumku! Hanya dengan memikirkan itu saja cukup membuat jantungku berdegup tidak karuan. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, tadi itu benar-benar berbahaya. Jika saja kami melanjutkannya, mungkin akan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku lalu menepuk kedua pipiku pelan untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mulai muncul di otakku. Aku langsung berangkat ke sekolah tanpa menunggu Sasuke. Sepertinya aku belum sanggup bertemu dengannya untuk sementara waktu ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar dua puluh menit setelah aku sampai di sekolah, bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. Aku menghela napas berat begitu ketua kelas menyampaikan pesan dari guru Biologi bahwa kami diminta untuk belajar sendiri, yang artinya jam kosong. Lagi-lagi aku menghela napas karena sahabat-sahabatku yang berkumpul di mejaku sambil bergosip.

Terus terang saja, aku bukan gadis yang suka bergosip. Aku lebih suka membahas tentang hal lain seperti film, komik, acara televisi, dan lainnya dibandingkan dengan mengatakan sesuatu tentang orang lain. Merasa bosan, aku menggeser kursiku untuk sedikit menepi dan mendekati jendela.

Rupanya kelas 3-1 sedang dalam kelas olahraga. Aku menghela napas lagi. Jantungku masih berdegup kencang sejak di rumah Sasuke-_kun_ tadi. Wajahku kembali memerah begitu melihat Sasuke-_kun_ yang sedang berdiri di barisan kelasnya—mungkin menunggu giliran pengambilan nilai _sprint_. Ya, Sasuke-_kun_ duduk di kelas 3-1, sedangkan aku berada di kelas 3-2. Kelas 3-1 untuk laki-laki dan kelas 3-2 untuk perempuan. Singkatnya, kelas siswa dan siswi dipisah.

"Oh Sakura! Saat jam kosong seperti ini kau melihat kelas olahraga putra? Tumben sekali, eh?" ujar temanku yang bernama Ino Yamanaka sambil mendekatiku dari belakang.

"_Sprints_, eh? Pasti melelahkan." Tukas salah seorang lagi temanku yang bernama Tenten dari kursi tempat mereka berkumpul di mejaku.

Aku tidak sadar saat Ino mengikuti arah pandanganku hingga ia menyadari bahwa aku sedang melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Bukankah itu teman masa kecilmu, Sakura? Uchiha Sasuke 'kan?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Iris kehijauanku melihat Sasuke-_kun_ yang sedang menggosok-gosok rambut belakang kepalanya sambil menggaruk dagu tegapnya pelan. Hei, apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Memalukan!

"Hah? Hanya dia sendiri yang masih berdiri."

Aku memandang Sasuke-_kun_ lagi dan aku baru menyadari bahwa ucapan Ino ada benarnya. Semua teman sekelas Sasuke-_kun_ sudah berlari dan tampak kecapean. Namun, Sasuke-_kun_ masih terlihat berdiri dengan santainya sendirian.

"Seperti yang sudah ku duga. Dia adalah orang _culun_ dengan kacamata yang kutu buku. Dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menang sama sekali, jadi ia menyerah." Ujar Ino berpura-pura merendahkan Sasuke.

"Hey… Kejam sekali." Ujarku sambil tergelak pelan karena ucapannya.

"EH?"

Aku langsung mengalihkan kembali pandanganku ke lapangan begitu mendengar pekikan terkejut Ino. Terlihat Sasuke-_kun_ yang sedang berlari dengan sangat cepat melewati siswa lainnya. Rambut hitam kebiruannya berkibar ke belakang karena tertiup oleh angin. Kaki-kaki panjangnya seperti melompat dengan jauh hingga meningkatkan kecepatan berlarinya. Ino memekik terkejut sekali lagi begitu ia menjadi orang pertama yang mencapai garis _finish_ dari beberapa teman sekelasnya.

"Dia di urutan pertama?! Sulit dipercaya!"

Aku sempat terperangah karena aksinya—yang ku akui keren—tersebut. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah bangkit dari posisi dudukku.

"Wah, ternyata refleks Uchiha itu bagus juga!"

Ini tidak mungkin…

"Bagaimanapun juga, ia terlihat kuat. Dia juga _sexy_!" pekik Ino begitu melihat Sasuke yang akan melepaskan baju olahraga berlengan panjang miliknya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Walaupun ia bilang, ia sering disiksa oleh teman sekelasnya. Rasanya, aku tidak percaya.

Aku mengernyitkan alisku bingung saat melihat Sasuke-_kun_ yang menghentikan gerakan—melepas baju—nya. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?

Ia kembali berdiri tegap dengan pakaian yang masih tersangkut setengah di kepalanya. Hidungku kembang kempis begitu melihat aksi bodohnya.

"Sakuraaa? Dimana?" ucapnya dengan volume yang cukup keras.

Ia berlari di lapangan dengan pakaian yang tersangkut di kepalanya sambil memanggil namaku.

BRUK!

Mulutku ternganga saat melihat Sasuke-_kun_ yang terjatuh di atas tanah karena kakinya tersandung oleh sebuah batu kecil. Mulutku semakin ternganga saat melihat salah seorang siswa yang berlari mendekat ke arahnya hingga…

BUG!

"Oh, apa ini? Apa dia mati?" tanya siswa tersebut.

Aku memijit pelipisku sambil menghela napas panjang saat siswa yang sedang berlari itu tidak sengaja menendang perutnya.

"Pfftt…"

Aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas dengusan Ino yang sedang menahan tawanya.

"Ternyata dugaanku salah. Sekali _culun_ tetap saja _culun_." Ujar Ino sambil tergelak pelan.

Aku hanya tersenyum maklum sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangku yang tidak gatal.

"Y-Yah, begitulah…"

Irisku kembali melirik ke Sasuke-_kun_ yang masih terkapar di tempat 'kejadian'. Samar-samar, aku masih dapat mendengarnya bergumam menanyakan keberadaanku. Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum karena tingkahnya.

Itu… Benar 'kan? Dia selalu seperti itu 'kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei! Itu berbahaya! Kalau ingin bermain, di _gym_ saja jangan di koridor!" sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara seorang _manager_ basket yang tampak sedang mengomeli dua orang anggota klub basket yang bermain lempar-tangkap bola di koridor.

"Sakura~! Hari ini, apa kau melihat kelas olahragaku?" tanya Sasuke-_kun_ yang berdiri di belakangku sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Aku menghela napas menahan malu. Aku baru saja mengambil sepatuku dan baru akan memakainya di depan loker yang tak jauh dari koridor tempar anggota klub basket itu bermain.

"Aku tidak melihat apapun." Jawabku pura-pura cuek.

Aku dapat mendengar kikikan halus Ino dan Tenten yang berdiri di belakang kami berdua. Aku sengaja menggeram rendah.

"Aku tidak melihat bagaimana bodohnya dirimu. Ayo kita pulang!"

"Awas!"

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke samping kanan saat mendengar peringatan Sasuke-_kun_. Sebuah bola basket tampak sedang menuju ke arahku. Aku menutup mataku erat. Detik berikutnya, aku merasakan sebuah tangan yang melingkari pundakku dan mendorongku ke depan seolah menghindari bola tersebut.

Hanya dengan mencium aroma maskulinnya, aku tahu bahwa Sasuke-_kun_ lah yang menyelamatkanku. Begitu aku membuka mata, aku melihat kacamatanya yang tergeletak di atas lantai dengan retakan di bagian bingkai dan kaca lensanya. Sepertinya terkena bola itu.

"Sa… Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" tanyanya tanpa menyembunyikan raut khawatir dari wajah tampannya yang tidak sedang memakai kacamata.

"Hei, hei… Ternyata dia keren juga."

"Wah, matanya indah sekali. Aku tidak menyangka si _culun_ itu akan sekeren ini."

Hatiku bagai tertusuk ribuan jarum begitu indera pendengaranku mendengar suara bisikan siswi-siswi yang berada di sekitar kami. Aku mematung dalam pelukan Sasuke-_kun_.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tapi sepertinya wajahmu tidak apa-apa."

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku sambil meremas almamaternya sedikit kuat.

"Itu pasti tidak mungkin. Coba dekati dan lihat wajahnya!"

Mataku terbelalak begitu mendengar lagi suara bisikan siswi-siswi yang penasaran akan wajah rupawannya. Aku tidak mau mereka mengetahuinya! Aku… Aku hanya ingin aku sendiri yang mengetahuinya!

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Katakan saja 'kau menjatuhkan kacamatamu'. Pasti mereka akan mendekatimu."

Siswi itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengambil kacamata Sasuke-_kun_ yang tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Ide yang bagus!"

Gadis itu pun berjalan mendekati kami berdua. Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang kacamata Sasuke ke arah kami berdua.

"Sasuke-_kun_ 'kan? Ini kacamatamu?"

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku kepada Sasuke-_kun_.

Jangan mendekat! Aku tidak ingin kau melihatnya…

Aku menjatuhkan kepala Sasuke-_kun_ ke atas bahu kananku sambil memeluk kepalanya dengan tangan kananku sementara tangan kiriku mengambil kacamatanya yang diberikan oleh gadis itu.

"_Arigato_." Ujarku sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahku.

Siswi itu mendecih. "Kenapa kau memakai kacamata itu?!"

"Itu benar! Kau tidak akan bisa melihat wajahnya!" sambung siswi lain.

"Aku… Karena aku selalu ingin Sasuke-_kun_ memakai kacamatanya!" ujarku masih sambil memeluk kepala Sasuke-_kun_.

"Selalu ingin?"

"Dasar aneh! Bukankah ia terlihat lebih keren kalau ia melepas kacamatanya?" ujar salah seorang siswi berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah kami.

Aku mendekap Sasuke-_kun_ semakin erat. Apa kami sudah ketahuan?

"A-Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Aku langsung melepas pelukanku kepada Sasuke-_kun_ dan mengacak-acak surai _emo_-nya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Bagian mananya yang keren? Lihat! Dia 'kan _culun_!"

Samar-samar, aku dapat melihat Sasuke yang menundukkan kepala sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seperti sedang menahan kekesalan.

"Benarkah?" tanya siswi lain yang mulai tergoyah oleh ucapan dan tindakanku.

Aku semakin gencar menepuk kepala Sasuke-_kun_ sedikit keras. Aku dapat mendengar salah seorang siswi yang mendecih.

"_Culun_…"

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"Itu benar. Kita tidak akan mau melihatnya. Dia 'kan _culun_! Ayo pergi!"

Satu per satu siswi yang berkumpul di depan loker pun membubarkan diri karena berhasil diyakinkan oleh ucapanku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku lagi kepada Sasuke-_kun_. Ia diam seribu bahasa.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_. Ini kacamatamu." Ucapku sambil menyerahkan kacamata kotaknya yang tebal itu.

Tentu saja, aku pasti telah menyakiti perasaannya. Aku memang yang terburuk.

Ia mengambil kacamatanya tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. Setelah memasukkan kacamatanya ke dalam tas, ia pun bangkit.

"Ayo pulang!"

Aku menuruti ajakan Sasuke-_kun_ begitu saja. Aku pun bangkit dan berjalan di sampingnya setelah berhasil mengejar langkahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya diisi dengan keheningan. Atmosfirnya benar-benar kaku. Aku ingin mengajak Sasuke-_kun_ berbicara, namun lidahku terasa kelu. Bagaimanapun, aku merasa bersalah kepadanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_… Tentang kacamatamu, _gomen_." Ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala.

Aku tidak menyadari ada pengendara sepeda yang melaju cukup kencang ke arahku.

GREB!

Aku memekik rendah saat Sasuke-_kun_ sedikit mendorong tubuhku ke dada bidangnya. Ia melindungiku dari pengendara sepeda tersebut. Lagi-lagi, ia melindungiku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya sambil mendelik tajam ke pengendara sepeda yang meminta maaf kepada kami.

"Selama kau baik-baik saja, aku tidak apa-apa." Ujar Sasuke-_kun_ masih memeluk kepalaku yang hanya setinggi bahunya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku menatap wajah tampannya. Mengapa ia begitu baik? Padahal, aku sudah melakukan hal yang begitu jahat kepadanya. Ini buruk… Pemuda ini sudah menjadi sangat keren. Walaupun aku menggunakan kacamata untuk menyembunyikannya, gadis lain pasti akan menyadarinya. Hari ini, walaupun aku tidak ingin, sepertinya aku sudah menyakiti perasaan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf tentang yang tadi." Ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku dengan wajah memerah.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur milik Sasuke-_kun_. Sementara Sasuke-_kun_ sedang berbaring di lantai yang dilapisi karpet beludru dengan sebuah bantal berbentuk bulat yang mengalasi kepalanya.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya menampilkan senyum tipisnya yang begitu tampan kepadaku.

"Kalau itu Sakura, aku tidak apa-apa. Jadi…" Ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan hanya cengengesan kecil.

Sasuke-_kun_ adalah orang yang sangat baik…

"Sasuke… Kau boleh tidak memakai kacamatamu lagi kok."

"Huh?"

Tapi, aku sudah menjadi gadis yang begitu licik. Mungkin, ini akan menjadi akhir keegoisanku…

"Aku berjanji. Ayo kita lakukan!"

Aku bersumpah wajahku pasti memerah saat ini. Aku meraih salah satu tangannya sambil membuang wajahku yang memerah.

"Sakura…"

"Sampai sekarang…"

Aku merasakan mataku yang mulai memanas. Cairan bening mulai berkumpul di mataku dan menghalangi penglihatanku. Payah, bahkan aku menangis di depan Sasuke-_kun_.

"_Gomen ne_."

Sasuke-_kun_ terperangah sejenak. Ia langsung melepaskan tangannya dariku dan membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

"A-Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan bercan—

"Hari ini Sasuke-_kun_ melepaskan kacamatanya. Aku senang." Ujarku meraih wajah tampannya tanpa peduli telah memotong ucapannya.

Aku mulai mempersempit jarak di antara kami berdua. Iris kehijauanku menatap iris hitam kelam milik Sasuke yang telah membiusku ke dalam pesonanya.

"Karena aku sudah melihat wajah Sasuke dengan jelas, aku bisa melakukan _itu_ denganmu." Jari-jariku mengusap pelan bibir tipisnya yang begitu menggodaku.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya mencari keraguan dari mataku.

Aku juga ingin melakukan hal seperti saling menyentuh—

"Kau tidak perlu menanyakannya lagi."

—berciuman—

"Itu adalah janji 'kan?" lanjutku kemudian.

Bibir tipisnya menyentuh bibirku dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Tubuhnya pun mulai mendorongku hingga punggungku semakin mendekati tempat tidurnya. Kami mulai saling melepaskan dasi sekolah kami bersama-sama.

—dan 'menyatukan' diri bersama.

Jemari panjangnya menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuhku yang dapat dijangkaunya. Aku dapat merasakannya. Kehangatan jari-jarinya yang menyentuhku. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat ia semakin membawaku ke puncak kenikmatan duniawi yang tertinggi. Erangan rendahku seolah menjadi penyemangat bagi dirinya.

Aku sangat menyukainya. Bagaimana tatapan memuja yang ia tujukan kepadaku… Semua ini begitu memabukkan. Hingga kami berdua menyatu, jemari kami saling bertautan satu sama lain seolah meluapkan apa yang kami rasakan dari penyatuan ini.

Dia yang pertama untukku. Orang yang ku cintai, Uchiha Sasuke. Rasanya begitu manis. Aku ingin terus merasakan sentuhan lembutnya. Walaupun kami bukan sepasang kekasih. Rasanya, ia sudah menjadi orang yang begitu berharga untukku.

"Mengapa kau masih menangis?"

Suara _baritone_-nya yang berat menyapa indera pendengaranku. Ia mengusap wajahku pelan walau kami masih sedang berada dalam kegiatan penyatuan kami.

Aku tak menjawabnya. Tepatnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku jawab.

"Kalau itu aku, kau pasti akan menghentikan tangisanku dengan mudah." Ucap Sasuke-_kun_ mencium keningku lembut lalu kembali melakukan kegiatan penyatuan kami.

Aku merasakannya. Saat Sasuke-_kun_ berada di bagian terdalam tubuhku. Aku sadar bahwa aku sudah menyerahkan diriku sepenuhnya kepada lelaki tampan ini. Aku menangis bukan karena sedih, tetapi karena bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke-_kun_…

Pagi hari setelah aku membersihkan diri, dari jendela kamar, aku melihat Sasuke-_kun_ yang sudah berangkat ke sekolah terlebih dahulu.

'_Aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi.'_

Ia mengatakan itu tadi malam, tapi…

Besok, kalau Sasuke-_kun_ tidak memakai kacamatanya lagi… Gadis-gadis pasti akan mengerubungi dirinya. Sasuke-_kun_ juga akan mendapatkan kekasih. Dan kami tidak akan bisa bersama-sama lagi. Aku mengerti! Aku tahu itu! Tapi sampai saat itu, sedikit lebih lama lagi—

Aku sedikit terkejut saat menemukan buku catatan Sasuke-_kun_ yang tergeletak di atas karpet. Tertulis kelas dan nama Sasuke disana.

Entah apa yang aku pikirkan, aku langsung mengambil jaketku dan keluar dari rumah Sasuke-_kun_ dengan membawa buku catatannya.

—untuk sedikit lebih lama lagi, aku ingin berada di samping Sasuke-_kun_.

Aku berlari menyusuri jalan yang biasanya dilewati oleh Sasuke-_kun_. Aku yakin, ia belum terlalu jauh dari sini.

"Kyaa! Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Eh?

Aku terperangah saat mendengar adanya suara pekikan gadis di dalam gang yang tak jauh dari tempat aku berdiri saat ini. Ini tidak mungkin… Sasuke-_kun_ masih sedang di_bully_?!

"Kyaa! Sasuke-_kun_!"

Begitu mendengar pekikan selanjutnya, tanpa basa-basi aku langsung pergi ke gang tersebut.

"Sa—

Ucapanku terhenti saat melihat apa yang terjadi di depanku.

"Orang-orang seperti kalian benar-benar membuatku muak! Jangan bercanda, bodoh!"

Aku melihat Sasuke-_kun_ yang sedang mengangkat kerah seorang pemuda—yang sepertinya merupakan teman sekelasnya. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak berkutik saat melawan Sasuke-_kun_.

"Enyahlah!"

Setelah berucap demikian, Sasuke-_kun_ menghempaskan pemuda itu ke tanah.

"Dan—

Siapa?

—kalau aku melihatmu lagi, aku tidak akan mengampunimu!" ujar Sasuke-_kun_ sambil menjilat jemari panjangnya sensual.

Apakah ini Sasuke-_kun_?

"Kyaa! Seperti yang kami kira, kau sangat kuat Sasuke-_kun_! Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kami!" ujar salah seorang gadis sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke-_kun_ dengan girang.

"Kita berada di sekolah yang sama 'kan? Semua orang bilang kau _culun_…"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Sasuke-_kun_ selalu keren kok!" ujar gadis lainnya ikut mengamit lengan kekar Sasuke-_kun_.

Aku berdiri tepat di belakang mereka. Aku mematung melihat pemandangan menyakitkan yang tersuguh di depan mataku.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian 'kan?" jawab Sasuke-_kun_ tanpa merasa terganggu dengan kedua gadis itu.

"Eh? Memangnya itu rahasia?"

"_Ne ne_, Sasuke-_kun_… Bagaimana kalau kita sekali-kali bermain bersama?" ajak gadis itu dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab Sasuke-_kun_ dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya.

Dia benar-benar orang yang berbeda…

Setelah kedua gadis itu meninggalkan Sasuke-_kun_, ia pun berbalik. Tampaknya ia terkejut dengan kehadiranku yang berada di belakangnya.

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

_Emerald_-ku masih memandang tidak percaya kepada lelaki di depanku. Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

"Ah! Catatanku. Aku pasti sudah melupakannya." Ujar Sasuke-_kun_ saat melihat catatannya yang sedang aku peluk saat ini.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku lalu menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan perasaan yang meluap-luap di relung dadaku.

"Kau tidak sedang di_bully_? Kau tidak perlu memakai kacamata lagi?" ucapku mengeratkan pelukanku kepada catatan Sasuke-_kun_.

Aku tidak mengerti. Apa ini…

"Kalau aku sudah ketahuan, mau bagaimana lagi?" Sasuke-_kun_ tampak sedikit meremas rambut bagian depannya.

"Ini bohong. Semuanya bohong. Di_bully_, menangis, kacamata, tidak keren…"

Aku telah dibohongi…

"Sebenarnya itu sangat merepotkan."

Sasuke-_kun_ sebenarnya sangat populer.

"Tapi itu sudah tidak masalah lagi."

Ternyata tidak hanya aku.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke rumah."

Hubungan seperti ini… Aku tidak menginginkannya! Tidak sama sekali!

Aku menghempaskan tanganku darinya cukup keras saat aku menyerahkan buku catatan miliknya. "Tidak apa-apa! Kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang!"

"Benarkah?"

Karena kekasih yang baik tidak akan seegois ini.

Aku tidak menjawab perkataannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Aku mengerti." Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari hadapanku.

Mungkin, ini adalah hukumanku karena aku telah terlalu egois.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Air mata meluncur begitu saja dari kedua bola mataku. Aku menangis sesenggukan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku tidak mengerti, tetapi hatiku mengerti.

Aku hanya ingin Sasuke-_kun_ menjadi milikku seorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Aku melirik jam dinding kelas yang menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Lagi-lagi aku menghela napas. Seharian ini, aku mengurung diri di kelas dan hanya berbicara seadanya pada sahabat-sahabatku. Aku benar-benar tidak _mood_ karena kejadian tadi pagi.

"Lihat! Lihat! Orang itu benar-benar keren!"

Aku langsung cepat-cepat membereskan buku ku saat mendengar pekikan teman sekelasku.

"Siapa pemuda tampan itu?"

"Apa dia selalu berada di sekolah kita? Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya!"

"Hei Sakura! Kenapa kau pulang? Ayo lihat!"

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi ajakan teman sekelasku yang bernama Temari itu. Aku langsung berjalan menuju pintu kelas dan membukanya.

"Apa kau sudah mau pulang, Sakura?"

"Y-Yah begitulah…"

Orang dengan penampilan keren itu adalah…

"Kyaa! Dia datang kesini!"

Orang itu—

Pemuda dengan perawakan tegap itu tampak dikerubungi oleh banyak siswi di sekitarnya. Aku tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa cara ia melonggarkan dasi sekolahnya terlihat sangat _sexy_ di mataku.

—bukan Sasuke_-kun_.

Dia memang Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi dia bukan pribadi yang aku kenal selama ini. Bukan lagi teman masa kecilku yang selalu bergantung kepadaku dalam hubungan sosial.

"Hei, hei! Bagaimana bisa kau memakai kacamata sampai sekarang? Aneh sekali!"

Sekarang dia memiliki banyak gadis yang mengerumuninya…

"Ada seorang gadis yang menginginkanku untuk memakainya."

Begitu tersadar akan suara Sasuke-_kun_, aku langsung mempercepat langkahku untuk berjalan melewati mereka dan pulang melalui tangga bagian timur.

"Eh? Menurutku, kau terlihat lebih keren kalau tidak memakainya."

"Apa dia pacarmu?"

Aku melihat dari ekor mataku. Dua gadis sedang mengamit lengan kanannya dengan mesra. Hatiku semakin sakit melihat pemandangan itu. Ditambah lagi, Sasuke-_kun_ tidak mempermasalahkan perlakuan gadis tersebut kepadanya.

"Bukan."

"Kau pasti bercanda."

Dia akan mendapatkan seorang kekasih dengan mudah. Aku tahu itu…

"Tapi—

SLAM!

Aku refleks menutup mataku saat terdengar sebuah suara yang cukup keras di depanku. Begitu aku membuka mata, aku dapat melihat tangan kiri Sasuke-_kun_ yang sedang menghalangi jalanku dengan perhatiannya yang tetap pada gadis-gadis yang mengerumuninya.

—ada seseorang yang aku sukai."

"Eh? Siapa? Siapa itu?"

Aku melihat seringai Sasuke-_kun_ yang semakin lebar saat gadis-gadis itu penasaran akan jawabannya.

"Kalian ingin tahu?"

Aku tidak mau mendengarnya!

"Biarkan aku lewat!"

Aku tidak peduli bahwa aku telah membentaknya. Aku ingin lari jauh dari sini. Menutup telingaku rapat-rapat agar tidak mendengar jawaban Sasuke-_kun_ yang pastinya akan sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Namun tampaknya, dia tak menggubrisku sama sekali. Apa-apaan dia? Ingin melihatku hancur berkeping-keping di depannya?

"Gadis yang ku sukai adalah—

Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. _Liquid_ bening sudah berkumpul di kedua bola mataku dan siap untuk jatuh kapanpun aku mau. Aku menutup mataku dengan erat.

—Sakura."

Tadi dia menyebut namaku? Aku langsung membuka mata dan mendapati wajah tampan Sasuke-_kun_ yang berjarak cukup dekat dengan wajahku. Tubuh atletisnya juga semakin menghimpitku menuju dinding di belakangku. Tangan kekarnya bergerak mengusap wajahku dengan lembut.

"Ketika aku terlihat _culun_, dia satu-satunya yang mengatakan bahwa aku keren."

"I-Itu sudah lama." Jawabku gugup dengan wajah memerah.

Walaupun banyak gadis lain…

"Bagaimana dengan sekarang? Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Aku menutup mataku saat Sasuke-_kun_ mulai mengusap bibir bawahku menggunakan ibu jarinya dengan gerakan sensual.

"Ah.."

Ibu jarinya mulai sedikit memasuki rongga mulutku. Tatapannya terlihat begitu sensual bagiku.

"Hentikan…"

"Menurutmu sekarang ini aku keren juga kan? Karena itulah—

Wajahku memanas. Saat ini kami tidak sedang sendirian. Gadis-gadis yang mengerumuni Sasuke-_kun_ juga melihat kejadian ini. Aku ingin melepaskan diri darinya. Tapi, tubuhku seakan kaku karena terbius oleh tatapannya.

—kau membuatku memakai kacamata dan terlihat konyol kan?" ucap Sasuke-_kun_ membelai wajahku dengan lembut.

Sasuke-_kun_…

"Huh? Walaupun kau tau dia keren, kau membuatnya seperti itu?!"

"Dengan sengaja? Kau benar-benar jahat!"

Ternyata dia mengetahui semuanya!

"Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Dasar aneh!"

Aku tidak mempedulikan cercaan gadis lain kepadaku. Hatiku sedang dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah yang teramat sangat kepada Sasuke-_kun_.

Jika dia sudah mengetahuinya… Kenapa?

"Aku benar-benar licik 'kan?"

Aku terkejut akan ucapannya. Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

GREB!

"Aku sengaja memakai kacamata itu karena aku ingin Sakura menyukaiku."

Wajahku memerah saat Sasuke-_kun_ memelukku dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Sayang sekali, tapi satu-satunya gadis yang manis menurutku hanya Sakura. Aku memang laki-laki yang licik. Jadi…"

"A-Apa yang…" ucapku gugup.

Wajahku semakin memerah. Air mataku terasa berkumpul semakin banyak. Perasaanku bergejolak tak karuan saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke-_kun_. Relung dadaku menghangat seketika.

"Kenapa dengan dia? Walaupun dia memiliki wajah yang tampan…"

"Dia memang yang terburuk! Dasar aneh!"

Sasuke-_kun_ tampak tidak mempedulikan cercaan gadis-gadis itu kepadanya. Begitu kurasa mereka sudah meninggalkan kami, aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap iris _onyx_ Sasuke-_kun_.

"Sengaja?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kepadaku. Tangannya kembali mengusap wajahku dengan lembut. Tatapannya begitu dalam seolah membiusku ke dalam pesona sepasang _onyx_-nya.

"Kalau itu Sakura, aku selalu tahu."

Jarak di antara kami semakin menipis. Sasuke-_kun_ mendekapku dengan lembut dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Deru napasnya yang hangat menerpa wajahku yang merona karenanya.

"Kau membuatku memakai kacamata dan kau merasa bersalah karenanya."

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku hanya ingin kau menjadi milikku." Ucapku malu-malu.

Sasuke-_kun _menciumku dengan lembut. Bibir tipisnya terasa dingin dan lembut di atas bibirku. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya. Tetapi tetap saja mendebarkan bagiku. Selain itu, aku tidak dapat menyangkal. Semua yang ia katakan memang benar adanya. Ternyata ia memang sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal.

"Tapi cara yang aku gunakan sangat jahat." Ucap Sasuke-_kun_ setelah mengakhiri ciuman kami dengan senyum miringnya yang khas.

Aku rasa—

"Hey… Bisakah aku melepaskan pakaianmu sekarang?"

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku kepadanya. Air mata mengalir cukup deras dari sepasang _emerald_-ku. Bukan tangisan kesedihan, melainkan tangisan bahagia. Perasaanku terbalas.

—kami adalah pasangan yang paling licik.

Aku menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada dasi seragam sekolahku.

"Tidak. Kau harus menunggu sampai kau mengantarku pulang ke rumah, Sasuke-_kun_."

Aku telah menjadi miliknya, dan dia telah menjadi milikku. Mulai dari sekarang, sepertinya kami akan selalu bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

Author's Area :

Happy SasuSaku FanDay! Muahahaha… nista abis rasanya dapet ide beginian. Sebenarnya aku sedikit terinspirasi dengan salah satu manga yang aku baca tempo hari. xD

Mengenai lime, maaf kalo kurang terasa feelnya. Demi apa, buat lime itu jauh lebih sulit daripada buat lemon! #ngaistanah# aku niatnya nyari referensi, tapi jadwalku udah padat T.T

Liat plotnya aja yah.. xD muup untuk limenya. U.U #bungkuk

Yosh! Sampai disini aja! akhir kata, RnR please?

**Sign,**

**Kuroda Yue – 20/02/2014 10.59AM.**


End file.
